The Truth About Loki and the Son of Coul
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: Loki's adopted, but he's not a frost-giant. Phil is not what you think he is. Everything is about to collide, and the resulting explosion will have repercussions that can't be imagined. Almost completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING WHATSOEVER! I SWEAR!**

**AN: Sooooo... I was asked if I would add to my 'River and Eleven are Parents' collection, and then requested this story, well, more or less, this is the result of that. This will be rather AU, I'm afraid.**

* * *

><p>After the battle, after they had collected Loki, they limped over to the shwarma place, and bought at least one of everything, on Tony's dime, of course. Loki seemed surprised when he was pushed into a chair and given a plate full of food, but Thor simply smiled at his brother. They enjoyed their food for a little while in silence, before Tony piped up. "So, Loki, when did they get to you?"<p>

He stiffened in his seat. "I beg your pardon, Man-of-Iron?"

"You heard me." He turned to face him full on. "Look, I saw your eyes, ok? Stuttgart, the Helicarrier, the Tower, your eyes were bright blue. The same blue as the glow stick of destiny you were holding, same blue as the Tesseract, and the same blue as the eyes of your 'minions'. _Now_, your eyes are green. That tells me that someone not only placed you under mind control, but was cocky enough to hand you the very thing that was controlling you."

They all stared at the two of them, and Loki seemed stunned. As they watched, a lone tear slipped down his cheek so quickly, you'd have missed it. "You are correct, Man-of-Iron, however, I am not sure when the process began."

With that he fell silent, eating his food moodily, as Thor stared at his brother sadly. They finished their meal, and joined the cleanup going on outside. Between Loki's magic, Thor's strength, Mjolnir, and the thousands of volunteers pouring in from all around the country, the streets were cleared, Red Cross shelters and MASH units were erected, buildings were converted into relief centers by night fall.

Aching and exhausted, they stumbled back to the tower, and found Fury waiting for them. He calmly informed them that Coulson was, in fact, alive, and where he was, and actually stood there as Clint, Tasha, and Steve decked him. After he picked himself back up, Tony sucker-punched him in the gut, and Bruce, rather than going green, took him down. Tony ordered him out of the tower, and informed him that it would be a good idea to stay away from the Avengers for awhile.

He handed Steve an envelope on his way out and as soon as he was gone, they rushed out the door, not bothering to clean themselves up, as they had been patched up by a couple volunteers earlier. Besides, a little dirt and blood never hurt anyone.

To say Phil was ecstatic to see them would be an understatement. He smiled broadly through jis pain-medicine induced haziness.

Natasha sat down at the foot of his bed and curled up there, watching him carefully. Clint curled up in the vent just above his bed, keeping an eye on him. Tony immediately claimed the bench on the window, and started tapping away at his StarkPad, making notes on ways to improve the equipment and thus heal Phil faster. Steve got the chair beside his bed, silently laying a stack of signed, mint-condition trading cards, with a little foxing and blood on the edges, beside Phil's hand. Bruce quietly sat on a chair one of the nurses scrounged up. Thor stood in the doorway a little hesitancy.

"Son-Of-Coul?"

Phil looked at him, "Yes Thor?"

"Loki- he- my brother wishes to make amends to you. He wishes to, apologize." Thor looked at the floor and shuffled his feet nervously. Phil looked hesitant for a second. "He won't stab me again, will he?'

Thor shook his head. "Then let him in."

Thor brought Loki over to Phil, where Loki proceeded to stare at him silently. Phil, used to such behavior from his agents, waited, fighting the pain meds trying to make him sleep. Just as he was about to give in, his eyes drifting shut, Loki finally spoke.

"Son-of-Coul, I am truly sorry for my actions against you. I hope you can forgive me. I was not in control of my own actions, and I beg of you to forgive me, even though I know that I have no excuse and-"

Phil raised a hand to cut him off. "Loki, I don't blame you. I could tell just by looking at you that you had been tortured and were probably under mind-control as well. I blame you no more than I blame Clint."

Said archer flinched in the vents, and Phil cast a knowing look in his direction, resolving to talk to him, to them all later. Loki honestly looked like a child at the moment, scared, young, vulnerable, lost, confused, and heartbroken. It struck Phil then that Asgardians aged differently than humans. "Loki… how old are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Loki asked, trying to recover his haughty demeanor.

"I need to know. Thor." Thor sighed heavily.

"My brother is 17,000 in Midgard years. In Asgardian years, he is 17. Time passes differently between here and there. He has not yet reached his majority, he will, however, in three Asgardian years." Thor's normally booming voice was subdued. This caused a sudden flash of fury through each and every Avenger. None of them were able to stomach the thought of children getting hurt, and to find that the man that had been used, abused, and controlled, and beaten up by them, was in fact a _child_… they felt sick at the very thought.

Thor spoke again. "Son-of-Coul, my parents have requested that you and the rest of this team visit Asgard, to vouch for my brother. They will need proof to settle the demand for his blood, if ever it arises. We can wait until your injuries heal on your own, or I can call Heimdall to send down one of our healers. It would not leave you with a scar as bad as the one natural healing will leave you with."

Coulson considered a moment. "Alright. Send for them."

He slumped back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He was well aware of the team surrounding him as he fell asleep once more. By nightfall, Thor had one of Asgard's best healers in Coulson's room, and Coulson was nearly completely healed. He was warned to take it easy for a few days, and then he should reacclimatize himself to his normal level of physical activity slowly.

He sighed and promised to do as he was told, and she just shook her head, muttering something about stubborn, hard-headed warriors who don't do as they're told. She left, telling the team to get cleaned up, as they were expected early the next morning. Phil ordered them to go get cleaned up, and they left reluctantly. He, however, had to stay behind overnight before he was officially discharged. That night, no one slept truly easily, they were far too wired, in too much pain, and were far too reluctant to close their eyes, wary of what lay behind their eyelids.

**PPOV:**

They next morning, I was allowed to get dressed in my typical black suit, and discharged. I was holding one of my prized possessions, a full set of signed cards that brought together the greatest heroes on Earth, and headed to Stark Tower, calling ahead so that they would know I was on my way.

JARVIS informed me that none of them had slept well, not that I had expected any different. Tony had severe PTSD and a screwed up life. Bruce was more afraid of himself than anyone should ever have to be. Steve had PTSD and Time-Displacement Induced Shock. Natasha and Clint were both broken and damaged, maybe more so than the rest of the team and, knowing them, blamed themselves for a lot of what happened, including what happened to me. Natasha is probably going to start having flashbacks of the Red Room, and Clint is going to need some major help coming to terms with being brainwashed. So will Loki, the child used as a scapegoat. A puppet.

I sighed, and got in the elevator, as we had agreed to meet on the roof, so our departure didn't damage the Tower further.

The team was waiting, Thor holding the Tesseract. As I joined them he held it out for us to take. As soon as all of our hands were upon it, I realized. "Where's Loki?"

"He was taken back by Karia, so he could get his wounds tended to. Now, we leave." There was a brilliant flash of light, and then we were _flying,_ light streaking past us, and suddenly, abruptly, we landed in a massive golden room, and a dark-skinned man in full armor greeted Thor. Thor nodded at him, and led us to a team of horses.

The person who had any problem mounting up was Steve, but he rode my horse, both so he would be with an experienced rider, and so that it would be ensured I did not 'damage myself further', in Thor's words. We raced along the Rainbow Bridge, and for once, I saw pure happiness on their faces.

The castle was large, grand, and impressive. It gleamed under the sun, as Thor led them inside and to the throne room. Odin and Frigga sat on thrones, with Loki seated in a chair off to the side, and on the same dais as the three of them was yet another chair, this one empty. There was a multitude of people seated around the room. _Like a court,_ I thought.

Thor settled into this one, as Odin spoke. "Heroes of Midgard, tell us of the events that transpired, involving my son, Prince Loki."

And so we all told our version of the Battle of New York, as the press had started to call it. With each word, Odin looked sterner, and Frigga looked sadder. The stern look must've been Odin's coping mechanism, because he was silent by the time we were finished. At last he spoke again. "Thank you. My judgment is this: Loki is not to be punished, as by all accounts he was not responsible for his actions."

There was a roar of approval, before he held up a hand for silence once more. "Now I have a tale of my own to tell. One that only a handful of people in this universe know, and even fewer know the entirety of."

He sighed heavily, and continued. "My son, Loki, is adopted."

There was a round of gasps, as the news shocked the room. "17 years ago, a couple, old friends and allies of ours, made the hardest decision of their life, giving their baby up to protect him, giving him a better life. They asked, when he was old enough, that he be told this, and given the choice to meet them. Loki has known he was adopted since the incident last year. The reason I tell you this now, is because I want witnesses to Loki's choice, so that all may know that we love our sons equally, and that we would never deny him the choice to meet his family."

Loki looked stunned, looking at each of his parents and his brother in turn. The crowd stared at him as he thought. Frigga warmly hugged him, as Thor clapped him on the back. Loki seemed to steel himself. "I-I want to meet them. How do you call them?"

"I will handle that, son. I will be back in a moment." Odin strode from the throne room. Loki looked at his mother.

"Mom, why did they give me up? What was so bad, so _dangerous?_" He demanded. "Who are they? If they're our allies, and your friends, why have we never met them?"

"Actually, Sweetheart, you have," A female voice came from the door way, and we all turned to look.

"You just don't remember it," a male voice finished. The couple that stood in the door way was certainly striking, to say the least. The woman had a mass of golden curls that seemed to defy gravity, blood red lips, and startling grey eyes. Her curls were loose, and she wore a midnight blue gown that trailed behind her as she strode further. The man was dressed in a matching midnight tux, with a top hat and cane, his bowtie slightly askew. His dark hair was slicked back, with an errant lock falling across his dark eyes. Both outfits shimmered slightly under the lights, and jewelry gleamed on their figures.

I smiled as they drew level with me. "Doctor. River. Good to see you again."

They looked startled for a split second, before wide smiles split their faces. River laughed, leaning against her almost giddy husband.

"Hello Phil."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Read, review, tell me what you think. I will always reply if I can.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING WHATSOEVER! I SWEAR!**

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL LOVILIES! I LOVE Y'ALL! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME!**

**AN: Sooooo... I was asked if I would add to my 'River and Eleven are Parents' collection, and then requested this story, well, more or less, this is the result of that. This will be rather AU, I'm afraid. I LOOOOOOOOOVE constructive criticism.**

**Here be review replies:**

**ChinShavings: Thanks! Different is EXACTLY what I was aiming for.**

**RandomW: Yeah, I'm afraid Loki will have a lot of OOC. Unavoidable. Sorry. Don't worry, everything will be explained in due time, Young Padawan. Although Clara and Danny? Clara I know... this Danny, I do not. I only have access to Netflix, so it's Classic Who and Modern Who through Matt's goodbye. And as soon as you said 'Morgan Freeman', I had to go back and reread it in his voice.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

"Actually, Sweetheart, you have," A female voice came from the door way, and we all turned to look.

"You just don't remember it," a male voice finished. The couple that stood in the door way was certainly striking, to say the least. The woman had a mass of golden curls that seemed to defy gravity, blood red lips, and startling grey eyes. Her curls were loose, and she wore a midnight blue gown that trailed behind her as she strode further. The man was dressed in a matching midnight tux, with a top hat and cane, his bowtie slightly askew. His dark hair was slicked back, with an errant lock falling across his dark eyes. Both outfits shimmered slightly under the lights, and jewelry gleamed on their figures.

I smiled as they drew level with me. "Doctor. River. Good to see you again."

They looked startled for a split second, before wide smiles split their faces. River laughed, leaning against her almost giddy husband.

"Hello Phil."

* * *

><p><strong>CH: 2<strong>

**LPOV:**

I watched as the couple approached, greedily running my eyes over them, absorbing every detail I could, while still keeping a passive, indifferent mask locked firmly into place. As they drew level with the Midgardian heroes, the Avengers, they call themselves, the man I nearly killed smiled in recognition.

"Doctor. River. Good to see you again." Those names did indeed seem familiar to me. Like the old, half-remembered stories songs I learned from the cradle. They looked startled, before they began laughing, and the woman, _my mother, _extended a hand to the man, whilst leaning on the man,_ my father. _"Hello Phil."

Her manner and tone screamed of familiarity, and I felt jealousy kindle itself in my stomach. How dare a mortal know them, and when I did not!

Phil shook her hand, and then my father's, and then they turned back to the dais, upon which we were seated. Odin suddenly came back into the room, saying, "I have called them! Oh, you are here already."

"Yes. Once we got the call, we immediately came here. Slightly off on the timing, we got here a little early. But that's all on him," she grinned, gesturing to him. Doctor? Father? Dad? Mother? River? Mom? What do I call them? I suddenly felt a little dizzy, like I couldn't breathe, and rose from my seat subconsciously. They immediately turned toward me, and she took a half-step in my direction before she stopped herself.

"Loki," she breathed, face alight with happiness. I could feel something within me reaching out to them, straining to reach, and a part of me longed to hold them. I couldn't think, it was all too overwhelming. First I found out I was adopted, then came the... the... I wrenched my mind from that. No punishment was handed down, even though I deserved it. It was my fault, all my fault, because I was too weak to fight. And now I had another set of parents, and did they even know everything that I've done? Everything that I've ruined and screwed up? Everyone that I've hurt, or killed?

"You said that I have met you before. Explain."

They glanced at each other, nervously, but stayed silent. Suddenly all the pain, all the frustration, the nerves, the fear, the stress, the anger, and helplessness came pouring forth as my mask broke. Desperately, I cried, "TELL ME! WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU! _TELL! ME!"_

Suddenly, she stepped forward, hand shooting out before I can react, unerringly grasping my necklace in a gentle hand. A necklace that before now, no one but me had ever touched. A necklace that Mother and Father only knew about because I had shown them. It was a tiny crystal, shaped like a teardrop, hanging from a silver chain. The odd thing was, the crystal was always glowing, and only if I deliberately tucked it away did it not, and the chain always seemed to gleam like it was under the sun, no matter how dark it was.

She held it for a second, before releasing it, and touching her own throat, drawing my eyes to a nearly identical necklace. It nestled right at the hollow of her throat, and was of a daintier style than mine, but there was no doubt that they were made by the same hands. He revealed one as well. "Your father made these with his own hands. They are the mark of his family. They're stars, actual stars, captured at the moment of their birth, and strung on a chain made of metal mined from the Medusa Cascade. The stars were born to close to another, causing a devastating gravitational battle, which was fixed when the baby star was born. The fact that you wear one means that you are our son."

She stepped back, allowing me space as she continued to speak.

"We watched you grow up. We were there when you were colicky as an infant, when you had nightmares, when you were scared, when you said your first words, and took your first steps. We soothed you when you were upset and crying, tucked you in and sang you lullabies when you were restless. We nursed you when you were sick, and stayed up all night to watch over you when you couldn't sleep. We couldn't raise you, but that didn't mean we couldn't be there. Knowing us would've been a death sentence, so we made sure you didn't. I held your hands and taught you to walk to your father, as Frigga and Odin watched and cheered you on. I told you stories when there were storms that didn't originate from your brother so you would sleep as your father taught you about the stars. I cried as you grew up and got your armor, as your father proudly looked on, so proud of our son. Your first word was 'mama'." She took a deep breath, her voice beginning to shake, and he took over for her, wrapping her in his arms, tucking her into her side.

"You'd been sick, running a high fever for a week, and Odin and Frigga needed to sleep. We assured them that we would handle it. It was the first time the hadn't made sure we were safe as we stole a small moment with you. River sang you lullaby after lullaby, until she was hoarse, and I told you stories all night. You never left our arms. Around dawn, I handed you to River, so she could sing you another song, and you smiled up at her, and said, 'Ma-ma'. She started crying. She's the one who nursed you when Frigga could not, not a wet-nurse. every year we left gifts for you, on every birthday, and every holiday, and watched as you opened them. Odin and Frigga knew. They always knew when we were there. And they always knew, knew how much it hurt to see our son call someone else Mom and Dad. To see him go to someone else when he needed comfort, or when he was happy. But we've always been so proud of you. So happy." By the end, tears were falling down both of their cheeks, and I could feel the telltale dampness on my own.

Suddenly, without so much as I thought, I launched myself at them, hugging them, hiding my face in their shoulders as we all cried together. I didn't care who was watching, who saw, _I didn't care._ All I cared about was the fact that I knew what to call them. Mom and Dad. Odin and Frigga would always be my mother and father, but over the years, I felt disconnected with them. I still loved them, and they were still my parents, but now... now I finally knew why I never truly belonged. Now I found my mom and dad.

A hand fell onto my shoulder, and I looked up. "Mother?"

"Loki, I know how you feel, but I do need to speak with your parents." Her voice was gentle, and she cupped my cheek. I leaned into the touch, as I had so many times before, and forced myself to let go, and retake my seat. Father called for chairs for Mom and Dad, and they were placed by the Avengers. Mother resettled in her seat, as Mom and Dad took theirs. Dad managed to do so gracefully, but there was an underlying awkwardness, while Mom was all elegance and grace. "River, Doctor, I must ask you a vitally important question. As I'm sure you know, Loki has recently been through quite an ordeal."

I watched as Mom practically shut down, her face going completely blank and emotionless. Dad, however, tensed in his seat, furious. "I know you tried your best to stop it, however, it is obvious that all of our efforts failed. I therefor ask of you to tell me how your efforts have gone concerning the... problem."

This piqued my curiosity, but I had a feeling they weren't going to tell me anything just yet.

"They have gone very well. There are no more... issues, as of last week. And no more should crop up in our future, at least not from them," Mom replied coolly. I leaned forward curiously, keeping y face blank. If I was right, this was about what Mother and Father had talked to me about last night.

"Then I believe I should inform that although Loki is innocent of his actions, and will not be punished, he has agreed to... a second chance." Mom and Dad looked puzzled for a moment, then their eyes widened, and they glanced at me. I nodded, and Mom looked ready to cry again. "If you are willing, the procedure will be done in a week's time."

"Yes. _Yes, yes, YES!"_ They nodded frantically, and I felt a warm glow inside.

Thor suddenly spoke up, reminding me of something very obvious. "Mother, Father, how did Asgard not know of Loki's adoption?"

"Because, Thor, your mother _was_ pregnant. You were to have a younger brother," Father explained. "But, much as Loki was, your other brother was taken from his cradle mere weeks after his birth. However, unlike Loki, he was never found. That was what caused River and the Doctor to give your brother to us to raise, a chance for him to have a better life, and to help us heal our broken hearts a little."

I was stunned, and so was Thor, if the look on his face was any indication. I couldn't believe it. All these years, and I never had a clue. I always found out secrets, I was a master thief! And yet, I never even considered this, not even when I learned of my adoption.

"River and the Doctor swore to us that they would find your brother, and return him to us, just as we swore that Loki would be looked after, raised, and loved as our own, and that they could be part of it," Mother added. she looked sadly out over the crowd, until Dad spoke up, ringing through the dead silence that had overtaken the room during these proceedings.

"Frigga, Odin, we have kept our promise. We searched the universe for him, and we never gave up. Fifty years ago, we met him. He saved our lives. However, at the time he was in danger, due to a particularly nasty bunch of aliens he was dealing with. They had taken us hostage, actually. To save him we escorted the aliens off planet after he freed us, and we returned to confirm that he was, in fact, Kadry Odinson, and we were right. We talked to him for a while, learning his story and background, before our alarms went of, alerting us to activity from the...problem. It took us fifty years to finish them, and we went out to celebrate the fact that they were _gone_, when you, Odin, summoned us to Asgard. And here we are. Didn't even stop to change, not that we had much of a celebration anyways, we hadn't even landed yet."

They stared at him incredulously, and he grinned, sticking his thumbs under his suspenders.

"Where is he? Tell us now! Go and get him!" Father demanded. Mom smiled gently, rising to her feet.

"No need," she said kindly. "But I do need to tell you about him. Your son was taken to Earth, and left on a beach, where he was found by a woman. She was one of the founding members of both SHIELD, and the MIB. She took the baby home, classified him as an '084', and she and her husband, a fellow founding member of the MIB adopted the baby. Even though they were both agents with dangerous jobs, they were wonderful parents, and he had everything he wanted, and a loving family. He eventually grew up, and joined SHIELD, rising quickly through the ranks, after he got out of the SEALs. He is now the second-in-command, and the secret Head of SHIELD, with his own team. It started as two kids to whom he gave a second chance, and turned into a small team of heroes. Heroes who saved _my_ baby. He is a true warrior, and a true prince."

Slowly, the Avengers turned to look at Phil as she spoke those last few sentences, and she slowly walked to him extending her hand once more. He took it in automatically, as a reflex, and she gently tugged him up onto the dais, to stand in front of Mother and Father who were gazing at him with shock, disbelief, and joy. He straightened beneath their gaze, and smoothed his suit.

"Meet your son. Phillip Coulson, hero of Earth, father-figure to many, adopted father of two, extraordinary warrior of few equals, with a kind heart, and a belief in heroes. Meet your son, Prince Kadry Odinson, of Asgard, once lost, and now... found."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Read, review, tell me what you think. I will always reply if I can.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING WHATSOEVER! I SWEAR!**

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL LOVILIES! I LOVE Y'ALL! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME!**

**AN: Sooooo... I was asked if I would add to my 'River and Eleven are Parents' collection, and then requested this story, well, more or less, this is the result of that. This will be rather AU, I'm afraid. I LOOOOOOOOOVE constructive criticism.**

**Here be review replies:**

**RandomW: Underwhelming? was it? I'm sorry! Should I redo it? Tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

Slowly, the Avengers turned to look at Phil as she spoke those last few sentences, and she slowly walked to him extending her hand once more. He took it in automatically, as a reflex, and she gently tugged him up onto the dais, to stand in front of Mother and Father who were gazing at him with shock, disbelief, and joy. He straightened beneath their gaze, and smoothed his suit.

"Meet your son. Phillip Coulson, hero of Earth, father-figure to many, adopted father of two, extraordinary warrior of few equals, with a kind heart, and a belief in heroes. Meet your son, Prince Kadry Odinson, of Asgard, once lost, and now... found."

* * *

><p><strong>CH: 3<strong>

A loud thud resounded through the room as Mjolnir fell from Thor's suddenly nerveless hand.

Odin fell bonelessly against his throne.

Frigga pressed her hands to her mouth and looked about to cry.

Loki felt a sudden rush of guilt, adding to what was already there, at the thought that he had nearly murdered _both_ of his brothers.

Clint and Natasha stared at Phil silently.

Tony stared between River, Frigga, Odin, Thor, and Phil in turn, like a tennis match.

Bruce took a deep breath to focus, as the other guy was getting stressed rom information and shock overload.

Steve simply stared at the man he had come to admire and respect.

Phil took a step back in shock, staring at River. She smiled gently at him, before turning to Frigga.

"Frigga, it's nearly lunch for you lot, and we were called away before we could grab our dinner. Shall we eat now, and allow time for us to process?" Frigga nodded, regaining herself to order the room cleared. As the crowd dispersed she beckoned for the team to come up onto the dais with the rest of them. They walked over hesitantly, still stunned, as River and the Doctor walked over to Loki and Odin and Frigga rose to embrace Phil, who hesitantly hugged them back. He had known he was adopted since an early age, and he'd never had a problem with it. He loved his parents dearly, and yet, he'd always wondered where he came from.

Now he knew.

Loki rose from his chair, and swayed on his feet. He brushed off the concern directed to him and locked eyes with Thor. He ticked his gaze to Phil and back, then raised a brow. Thor looked up, then down, then cocked his head ever-so-slightly to the side. The two brothers nodded and, having reached an agreement, they broke eye contact, looking away. Frigga declared that they would retire to the family's private dining room for lunch, and Loki shifted uncomfortably. "Loki? Is something wrong?"

"No Mother, I was just wondering if I could eat in my own personal quarters is all." Frigga regarded him with the critical eye of a mother and trained healer. She knew that he was nowhere near fully healed, which is why the procedure had to be delayed for so long. He looked exhausted, and was bound to be hurting by now. Not that he'd ever admit it. She loved her husband and her sons dearly, but her boys were hard-headed and stubborn to a fault at times.

"Of course, Dearest. Would you like a Window?" She moved to his side, pressing a hand to his forehead, then grasping his chin gently to turn his head back and forth. He squirmed away. "Yes, please. Can-can Mom and Dad eat with me?"

"Of course," River and Frigga murmured together. They caught each other's eye, much like their son's had, and smiled. River grabbed the doctor's arm. "Sweetheart, we're going to change, alright? We'll be back in a moment."

He nodded, and she gently tugged the Doctor away. They disappeared through the doorway once more, and Frigga told Odin to take the team to the dining room, before grabbing Thor and keeping him back. Once they had left, Frigga turned to Loki, who was now noticeably unsteady on his feet, having stopped acting like he was fine once he was alone with his mother and brother.

Frigga guided him over to Thor, who allowed his brother to use him as a crutch as they went to his room. Thor tactfully left the room once he helped Loki sit on his bed, and Frigga set up the Window so her the two rooms could see and converse with each other. She kept her back turned as Loki stepped into his bathroom to change into bedclothes. He knew from experience that his mother would set him on bed rest until dinner. She knew that he needed to rest.

River and the Doctor knocked softly just as the Window finished setting up, and she let them in as Loki settled at the table. "River, Doctor, Loki is still healing. He needs to take it easy this week, which is why the procedure can't be done until then. He's very tired and sore, meaning he'll be grumpy, and will probably fall asleep before he's finished his lunch and-"

"Stay asleep until it's almost dinner time. It's what he usually does when he's hurt or sick."

"I know you know this already, but I just have to make sure you know." She smiled, then led them to the table, conjuring chairs for them, before sweeping out of the room. She called over her shoulder, "Your lunch will be delivered in a half hour."

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Tony was practically bouncing as his curiosity demanded to be satisfied. Not long after Frigga and Thor joined them, Phil noticed and sighed, telling him to go ahead and ask. He practically exploded with questions, going so fast that no one understood a word of what he said. When Phil told him to shut up, breathe, think, and then speak _slowly_, he gave him a look, childishly sticking his tongue out before complying. The first coherent question he asked was, "So you adopted Legolas and Natashalie?"

They all turned to stare at Phil, Natasha, and Clint, who all exchanged looks. Phil nodded at them, before looking around at the table as a whole.

"Clint was 16 when I brought him to SHIELD. He was technically SHIELD's ward, but as the only person he trusted and worked with was me, I convinced Fury to let him stay with me. I told him it'd make Clint a little more secure. That ended with me signing adoption papers. Then Clint brought in Natasha when he was 18. She was 16, like he had been, and she only trusted him. When she found out Clint trusted me, she did too. As 'punishment' Fury assigned us to her, as partner and handler respectively. That ended with me signing another set of adoption papers, and having four less empty rooms."

"Four?"

"One for each of them, one that doubles as medbay, and one for the animals, which will be discussed at another time."

"So, I do have grandchildren after all!" Frigga exclaimed, beaming, as she embraced Clint and Natasha in a warm hug. They both stiffened for a moment, before relaxing and hugging her back. She beamed at them as she drew away, and told them that she was so happy to have grandchildren.

Then the meals came, and Tony shut up in favor of eating, as did Thor. Loki, who had chosen to remain silent up until then, started complaining because he wasn't allowed to eat a rich, heavy meal yet, and got stew, bread, and tea. However, he quickly ceased that when both of his mothers gave him a reproving look, choosing instead to sulkily pick at his food, until both Odin and the Doctor gave him stern looks. Then he picked his spoon up with a sigh and began eating. River and the Doctor chatted happily with Odin and Frigga about celebrating their sons' safe return, as Thor, Phil, and Loki tried to find something to do the next day. Thor, being his mother's son and knowing her rules, knew that Loki would most likely be abed the majority of the week the Avengers were spending on Asgard. Phil, being clever, knew that Loki would probably enjoy chess, as would Thor, but that the safest bet would be getting Tony to rig up some Disney movies or something.

The second he mentioned it, Tony whipped out his Phone and Stark Pad, allowing the holograms to flare up, and began working away, as Odin, Bruce, and Steve stared. "Tony? Where'd you get that? Is that SHIELD tech?"

"No," he replied absently. "Well, yes, sort of, as I build and design all SHIELD tech. This is my personal stuff, so it's a _bit_ more advanced than what you see on the market. R&D gets a little edgy if I start releasing too fast, because that means they're not acquainted with how the newest releases work."

Steve reached out a hand to swipe at the hologram, causing Tony to scowl at him, scooting closer to Bruce, who took away the Stark Pad, and the phone as Tony protested violently.

"You can have it back after lunch," he admonished. Tony sulked and pouted, but it didn't sway him the slightest. Loki snickered, before yawning hugely. He blinked sleepily, before shaking his head a bit to clear it, and taking a sip of his tea. He could swear there were three faint, almost undetectable voices in his head, but unlike the ones that had filled him when he had been under the Chitauri's leader's power, these voices were comforting. They sang to him as tiredness swept through him, assuring him that everything was alright.

The spoon slipped from Loki's grasp and clattered to the table as he nestled into his dad, who happened to be the closest at the moment. He sighed softly in his sleep, his hand grasping the sleeve under his cheek, as the team cooed at him and his parents all smiled at their son. The Doctor gently scooped his son up, and carried him to the bed, tucking him in carefully, so as not to jostle or wake him. Loki simply curled up under the covers.

Once River was sure he was asleep, she turned to Frigga. "Are you sure that that is what he needs?"

Frigga knew exactly what she was talking about, as did Odin and Thor. "I'm certain. It's a true second chance, a total reset of everything."

"What about his memories?" The doctor demanded. Odin sighed heavily. "It is a complete reset,. Some may bleed through to his dreams on occasion, but until he is old enough and capable of processing, they will stay locked away. And even then, he will have to choose. Unless, he wants to remember specific things, then those memories will stay."

"And he chose this?"

"After a fashion. When he returned, we had to restrain him with magic, as he kept trying to punish himself in the same fashion he did to those who would sacrifice in our names." Thor, Odin, River, and the Doctor blanched, and the sound of shattering glass was heard on both sides of the Window as Frigga continued. "He was hysterical, and barely coherent, as we swept the last traces of magic from his mind, and refused to allow us to treat his wounds. I told another healer that we may to implement the Second Chance Procedure purely out of sheer necessity, and he started nodding and begging me. After a while, he calmed enough to speak to me, and told me we wanted to do it."

The Doctor raked a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh, as River twisted and tugged at one of her curls, chewing on her lip. Suddenly Steve, of all people, demanded, "What are you guys talking about? What is going on?"

They all stared at him, startled, for a moment while he blinked sheepishly, before Thor replied. "According to legend, there used to be a race that could manipulate time itself. And according to legend, they taught Asgardians, fellow immortals, how to 'reset' a life, down to infancy, allowing that soul a second chance at a better life. It is not uncommon for someone with a hard life to be granted such a gift. For my brother to be gifted with a complete reversal, instead of a partial, means that he is going to be raised by River and the Doctor, I presume."

"You can do that?" Bruce gasped. Frigga nodded solemnly.

"Those legends, they are not legends, young Thor," the Doctor said. "That race of 'immortals' were my people."

At this revelation, Thor, Steve, and Tony all looked a little faint. Thor because the stories he'd been told as a young child had just walked into his home, Steve because for the first time he was realizing that there was someone out there who might understand his feeling of being lost, and his fear of never dying, and Tony because his mind was going a million miles a millisecond and, at the same time, completely stuck on one thing: helping him with the arc reactor.

The thing in his chest keeping him alive, while regularly trying to kill him. The thing that made it impossible to breathe deeply, hiccup, sneeze, cough, or laugh without debilitating agony. That hurt every day, no matter what. But that wasn't what his biggest problem. It was the fact that he didn't know what it would do to his lifespan. If he was calculating it right… he mentally shuddered at the thought of living that long, outliving everyone he cared about by a significant amount. That was what scared him to death.

Just then, Loki began thrashing on the bed, small noises escaping him, and River and the Doctor rushed to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Read, review, tell me what you think. I will always reply if I can.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING WHATSOEVER! I SWEAR!**

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL LOVILIES! I LOVE Y'ALL! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME!**

**AN: Sooooo... I was asked if I would add to my 'River and Eleven are Parents' collection, and then requested this story, well, more or less, this is the result of that. This will be rather AU, I'm afraid. I LOOOOOOOOOVE constructive criticism.**

**Here be review replies:**

**RandomW: It's alright. I don't mind redoing it if it needs it. And I'm starting to think you're my only reader. You should get an account and I can PM you. Maybe make you my beta.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

Just then, Loki began thrashing on the bed, small noises escaping h

**CH: 4**

**FPOV:**

I watched as River and the Doctor raced to our son's side, soothing him and making certain that he didn't hurt himself thrashing around. But despite their efforts, he didn't wake, and he didn't calm. After a few moments, River stepped back, and took a deep breath. Knowing what she was about to do, I barked at the Midgardians to cover their ears. They complied, though they clearly wanted to know why. Then River began to sing.

It was a soft, sweet melody, and sounded like what Midgardians dubbed opera, but it was vastly different. Not only was she singing in what I had come to recognize as Old High Gallifreyan, which could be dangerous to non-Gallifreyan, but she was singing The Lullaby, which they had told me long ago the Gallifreyan parents only sang if they absolutely had to. The song used the parents' natural telepathic bond to their child and ambient time energy to send the child to slip, if there was no other option and it was imperative that the child calm and sleep. But if a non-Gallifreyan heard it, it could send them into an Odin Sleep. **(AN: COMA)**

Kadr- _Phil_, had covered his ears like his team, and Thor had instinctively done so the second that River had taken that breath. Odin and I were immune to the effects, being King and Queen of Asgard, though the Doctor had declined to explain when asked. River sang for several minutes, before the Doctor joined in. Under the combined coaxing of the two voices, Loki finally stilled, and slept peacefully. They kept the song going for a few more moments, before they let their voiced taper off. River brushed Loki's hair from his face, as the Doctor tucked him back in. Everyone slowly lowered their hands from their ears, and I watched the couple for a moment, and it was then that I then noticed that one of River's other hand was clenched into a fist, with blood peeking out trying to escape.

"River Song, what did you do to your hand?" I demanded. She looked over guiltily, before she held out her clenched fist. When she unfurled her fingers, I saw several gashes across her palm, and that it was bleeding heavily. Immediately, the Doctor grabbed her hand and pressed a napkin to it. She struggled to pull her hand away. "Don't you _dare._ Don't even _think_ about it."

"River, you could pass out from blood loss." She glared at him, but he grabbed her small hands between his much larger ones, and held it tightly as his hands began to glow golden. When he let it go, she examined her hand, flexing it a few times, before she went to slap him. He caught her hand just inches from his cheek, and pressed a soft kiss to the palm, murmuring something so softly we couldn't hear. River, however, melted, and stroked his cheek, replying just as softly. "River, am I to understand that he has healed your hand?"

"Yes. Sentimental fool that he is, she said, with mingled exasperation and fondness in her voice. He, however, slumped wearily into his chair. She sighed, "He tapped into a regeneration, making his next one more painful and volatile in the process, and used the energy to heal me. We can't use it for Loki, because as he is so young it could have adverse effects on his body learning to heal itself and regenerate."

She rubbed the Doctor's back and shoulders, dropping a kiss on his head almost absently, before cleaning up the shattered glass from where both of them had gripped their glasses far too tightly mere minutes ago. Some pieces had blood on them, but the Doctor had been lucky enough not to injure himself. That reminded me that several glasses had shattered in the dining room as well, and I looked around. I saw, much to my surprise, that they had all already cleaned up the mess, and none of them were hurt. I sighed and turned back to the Window. "I'm sorry; I forgot to inform the cooks that you'd need the stronger glasses."

They hastened to reassure me, and I smiled at them. "You two are staying with him, yes?"

They nodded. "Alright then, we will leave you to it. Call if you need us."

I disconnected the window and rose from my seat. "Come on, we're going to show you to your rooms."

**LPOV:**

As Thor helped me to my rooms, I let my mind go over everything that had just happened. I found myself elated that they had accepted the Process, and from what I was able to glean from them, they seemed to be good people. I had so many questions, but I knew they would have to wait for awhile. I changed into loose sleep pants, and an old, worn shirt and sat down as Mother set up the window. I knew there was no way she was letting me budge from my rooms. I heard her whispering to Mom and Dad, and rolled my eyes, settling into my chair.

When Mom and Dad come in, I see that they've changed into what must be their everyday clothes. Dad was wearing some weird coat, and a button down shirt, suspenders, and his pants and shoes resembled that of Barton and Rogers. He straightened his bow tie as he pulled out Mom's chair. She had similar pants to him, but they fit her better, and she wore a loose shirt that was fitted at its bottom. It only covered one shoulder, and the sleeve and body poofed out. She had a shiny belt, which immediately distracted me, and her hair was pulled back. Though how she walked in her heels was beyond me.

Even when I shape-shifted into a female, I would never dare heels that high.

She slid into her chair, ruffling my hair as she went. As we waited for our food, I learned that I had a niece and a nephew. I immediately started planning how to spoil them rotten, both before, and after, the Procedure. Mom, Dad, Father, and Mother chatted casually, catching up, and planning a ball for the end of the week, before the Procedure. When I realized I was only allowed stew bread, and tea, I complained until Mom handed me I piece of fruit with an admonishing look that Mother echoed.

I sulked, until both Father and Dad gave me a stern look. All I wanted was a small cookie or something. It wasn't_ my_ fault I had a sweet tooth.

Eventually, however, I feel myself growing more and more tired, feeling comforted by the small whispers in the back of my mind. The same one's that'd been there since childhood. When I focused on them, they sounded almost like Mom and Dad…And that was the last thing I was aware of.

What felt like seconds later, I was dimly aware of pain spasming through my body as I thrashed, and it dimly registered that my flailing was making the pain worse. Through a deep faze, I could faintly hear Mom and Dad's voices, and then, suddenly, they were _there in my mind_. They broke through the haze of terror and pain from the nightmare and I could hear singing, but in my mind it was more like a gentle, whisper, like they were murmuring in my ear, except it was in my mind. They were speaking in a language that I had never heard before, and yet at the same time, I knew it. I understood that they were telling me to sleep, assuring me that they were right there, and wouldn't let anything happen to me anymore. With that, I sank back into the oblivion of sleep.

When I awoke again, I could tell it had to be nearing suppertime, judging from the light streaming through my window. As I sat up, I registered several things: first, that someone had come in to change the various dressings and bandages I was sporting, second, that I had been tucked into bed, third, that there was blood on the table, and lastly, that Mom and Dad were calmly playing chess on the table.

There was a knock on the door, and a servant came in with a cleanser, setting to work scrubbing the blood away. "Who got hurt?"

They looked over when they heard me speak, and immediately Mom was at my side, gently checking me over. Dad was smoothing my hair back "Hey Sweetheart, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine Mom, after the nightmare passed. Now who got hurt?" I demanded impatiently. She smiled. "It's not important, we're both fine. I'm guessing you saw the blood?"

I nodded and she smiled.

"No nightmares after the first one? That's good. That's what we thought." Catching my look, she sighed. "I broke a glass, and cut my hand, but I'm fine now, see?"

She held out her hand, and as I took it, it suddenly struck me how _small _Mom was. Both Dad and I were tall, maybe a little on the thin side, but we were muscular, and tall. But Mom was delicate and dainty looking. She was on the short side, and was rather slender, though she had curves that my female form envied. She had tiny hands, with long, slim fingers, as opposed to Dad and I's broader hands. I hadn't noticed the size difference before both because I was so overwhelmed, and because she more than made up for it with hair, personality, and high heels.

I realized that I had rather zoned out when Mom laid a gentle hand on my forehead, checking to see if I had a fever. I flushed and pulled away. "Sorry, I was distracted. Am I allowed to eat dinner with everybody else?"

"Of course you are. You've slept well, and should be fine," Dad said. I smiled. "Can I play too?"

They hastened to bring the board over, and I saw a board that made me grin. It was one of the most challenging boards I'd ever seen. Every square was a different height, making the board three-dimensional, and there was a flat board floating above it with a second game that not only did you have to play simultaneously, but it took the Marskuian Rules. Not to mention the bottom board had two sets of pieces each. I decided to make it just that much harder. "Why don't we all play a timed game together, and play… what do they call it… Twenty Questions?"

Dad grinned. "Alright. Let's play."

For the next hour we played chess, and I learned a lot about them. Their favorite colors, their anniversary, my original birthday, which happened to be the same as the one I got after adoption, Mom's job, Dad's 'occupation', how old they were' their birthdays, their parents names, our race, our home planet, I learned a lot. I also learned that Mom was very fond of nicknames, and was a shameless flirt, and that Dad had no qualms about flirting right back. Around the end of the game, Mom told me that I could pick out how I wanted my room to look before the Procedure.

I refused.

I wanted them to do it, to do what they would've done years ago if they'd gotten to keep me. It just… felt right. I moved my primary queen to the left, the secondary forward, and the floating one to the right.

"Check!" I crowed happily.

"Actually," Mom said, shifting her remaining bishop left, and thrusting her rook forward. She calmly shifted he top knight into position. "I think you'll find that your remaining two kings are in… Checkmate."

I slumped back in my chair, pouting, as she laughed. "Dad, tell me you can win this."

"Sorry, Buddy. Zugzwang. Check in three, mate in four. I forfeit," he said, flicking over his last king. He'd lost the other two defending his queens, the only pieces he refused to lose or give up. Mom hadn't had any such qualms, jealously guarding her kings as the game demanded. Except… if you thought about it, there were time dad deliberately gave up a king for his queen, even made moves that could've lost him the game. Mom protected all of her kings, no matter what happened, even though she only needed one in play to win. If you thought about it…

_OH._

They were guarding each other, in a way. His queen. Her king. They were truly in love. I was startled from my musings once more as they playfully began to argue over chess strategies, though I could tell, just by looking at them, that they both knew exactly what had happened. Their argument was interrupted by Thor coming in, saying that dinner would be in an hour, and that Mother said I could eat in the dining room.

I rushed to get up and went to the closet as fast as I could, which wasn't very, so I could get dressed. Mom and Dad politely left the room.

im, and River and the Doctor rushed to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Read, review, tell me what you think. I will always reply if I can.<strong>


End file.
